


One-night stand

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: All his dream could come true but suddenly Zeke isn't sure about it anymore





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, any, one-night stand

"Case!"  
Zeke tried to push the boy away gently.  
"Don't!"

Casey giggled slightly.  
"Ohhhh ... you are such a grinch."

Zeke rolled his eyes when he grabbed for his glass again.  
"I guess, you've had enough eggnog for tonight. We should better bring you to bed."

"Ohhhh."  
The boy grinned wide, his cheeks slightly red.  
"But I don't mind when you fuck me in front of the fireplace. That's so much more romantic."

Zeke couldn't help it, he chuckled slightly. This was cute. And to be honest, he was thinking about it since some time already how much he would like to do this. As strange as it was. Casey was his best friend. And he actually was not into guys.

He felt Casey's arms around his neck, a bit inexperienced but eager he was searching for his lips. The heat was rushing through Zeke's body; his dick reacted instantly, the lust was hard to control. He wanted to deepen the kiss, he wanted to rip Casey's shirt apart, wanted to feel his hot skin, kiss him, pinch him, bite him. He wanted to fuck him mindless and hear him cry ...

No!

Breathing hard, Zeke drew back. This was not okay. As much as he wanted it, Casey was tipsy, and he would not take advantage out of this situation. Gently he ran his hand over Casey's disappointed face.

"You deserve better that this," he murmured.

The blue eyes of Casey got dark, suddenly he looked sober again, sad and lost.  
"Okay, I get it. Sorry. My fault."

Zeke shook his head.  
"No, you don't," he answered with an unusually soft voice.  
"This is your first time, Casey, and it should be something special. Not just a fuck. It should be making love. For sure it should be more than just a mindless one night stand while you are drunk.

I don't say, that it will never happen. I just say that we don't need to rush things."  
He bent forward to kiss him lightly on the forehead.  
"Because you mean a lot to me and the last I want is to hurt you."

THE END  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic
> 
> also posted at my journals (DW and LJ)


End file.
